I saw him first!
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: What if Hancock and Mary really were just brother and sister? What if the fight they had that nearly destroyed the city had less to do with each other and everything to do with Ray? Slash, rated M for safety


**A/N: I loved this movie, I really did.**

 **What annoyed me about it was the whole fated soul mates love story they tried to shoe horn in there for absolutely no apparent reason. Seriously, the whole thing was cringe worthy. There was more of a love story between Ray and Hancock than Mary and Hancock. It was like the Matrix, you know with Trinity and Neo suddenly being in love when, there had been more emotional development between Neo and Morpheus. If they had kept it a strictly friendship based movie it would have been better but no Hollywood has to throw in some kind of ridiculous love story sub plot in there doesn't it.**

 **Honestly I would've preferred it if Mary and Hancock really were just brother and sister, it actually could've made the movie a lot more fun. Take out the one kiss scene between Mary and Hancock and it's totally plausible for her to be his sister.**

 **So in my obvious frustration I wrote a story where they are** _ **just**_ **that, brother and sister.**

 **And also slashed it up since everything is just better with yaoi. This is set a few months after the movie.**

 **Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hancock or any of its characters**.

"This is pretty good Ray."

Hancock mumbled with a full mouth as he shoveled another fork full of eggs into his mouth before glancing up at the figure in front of him.

The city of New York has been taking good care of its resident superhuman in exchange for all his heroing. Hancock was set up in a penthouse overlooking Times Square. There was a kitchen, two bedrooms, two bathrooms a living room and a study.

He slept in the main bedroom, used the main bath and he's been filling the study with books that he picks up here and there and drawings he makes whenever he has time.

Unfortunately the kitchen was hardly ever used since his fridge was empty more often than not.

Ray gave him a smile as he wiped off his plate with a dry dishcloth and moved across the kitchen to put it away. "Ya think so?"

"Mmhmm." Hancock hummed as he took a sip of coffee before biting into a slice of toast, "I could get used to this."

"Yes well, you could have this every morning if you actually went grocery shopping every once in a while, instead of living off of Chinese take-out." Ray said and John just rolled his eyes as he bit into a strip of bacon while the human went back across the room to grab his cup of coffee. "Anyway, if you liked this then you should come over for breakfast sometime. Mary makes the best pancakes in Seattle."

John paused for a moment, dropping his fork on the plate with a loud clatter as he swallowed before taking another sip of coffee as he leaned away from the tabletop.

"You know I can't be near her, Ray."

Ray sighed as he turned back to face Hancock, "I know, it's just... I thought that maybe you could just stay for something to eat you know. I mean Aaron's been begging me to bring you over and I thought that it could be nice if you and Mary spent some time together and I dunno... Bond."

"Bond." John gave a snort as he set his coffee down and started eating again.

Bonding with Mary is the last thing that Hancock wants to do.

Not that he had anything against his sister, because he doesn't and it really was a relief finding out that there wasn't just someone just like him out there but the fact that that person was actually related to him by blood made that feeling of isolation he's had for the past eighty years fade just a little bit more.

The problem with Mary wasn't even the fact that she got a little twitchy whenever he got near her, the house or Aaron. No the problem with Mary is the fact that she goes batshit crazy whenever he goes near Ray. Not that John wouldn't react the same way if he was in her position; it's just that he doesn't need his sister getting in the way whenever he spends time with his best friend.

So... O.K yeah, so John made a move on her husband a year ago and yeah, he may or may not still want Ray, but that's no reason for her to throw a car at him every time she sees him.

Of course Ray doesn't know anything about that.

"I don't think so, Ray."

"You can be around Mary for half an hour can't you?"

"Ray-"

"C'mon Wednesday night, spaghetti madness just the family."

"Ray-"

Ray stepped closer as he set his cup down on the table and leaned over the table, "It'd really mean a lot to me."

Hancock looked up from his food and- Damn it! Ray was looking right into his eyes. It's the sincerity in those blue eyes that always got him, so honest and pure that John's pretty sure that he'd never be able to tell Ray "no" as long as the human looked at him like that.

Hancock let out a heavy sigh, "Just thirty minutes?"

Ray raised his hands to show the inside of his palms, "Just dinner... Or dessert."

John rolled his eyes as Ray picked up his cup, "You know if there's time."

Hancock chuckled and shook his head as he cleaned off his plate and got up to put it in the sink, "Does the wife know that I'll be coming over for dinner?"

"No." Ray paused for a moment, "But I'm sure she'll be O.K with it."

John gave a snort, "Sure she will."

"What is with you anyway? If I didn't already know that you were brother and sister, I'd be able to guess from the way you two are always bickering." Ray said as he leaned back against the table, "It's like you're a couple of five year olds fighting over a toy."

John sighed at the comparison as he mumbled, "Yeah well, she needs to learn to share."

"What?" Ray frowned and Hancock quickly cleared his throat as he turned back to face the human.

"Nothing. So what're you up to today, Ray?"

Ray arched a brow at the dark skinned man for a moment before giving a shrug as he finished off his coffee. "I've got another meeting with Shield technologies so-"

John all but gaped, "Again Ray?!"

Ray just rolled his eyes, "Yes, again. I didn't finish my pitch yesterday so-"

"You didn't finish your pitch, because you were taken hostage." Hancock growled as he glared at Ray and the human just rolled his eyes. "It's a really good opportunity for All-heart."

"I thought you said All-heart's already doing good."

"It is, but Shield is an international corporation and they're working on this electronic medical system that-"

"Ray."

"Hancock, I'll be fine." Ray said as he walked over to stand next to the superhero with his cup in his hands, "Besides you saved the day, remember? I seriously doubt anyone is going to try to take me hostage two days in a row. It's adorable that you're so worried about me but I'm a grown man, I can take care of myself."

"Adorable?" Hancock said in a flat tone and Ray turned back towards him with a smile. John's eyes widened a bit since he only just realized how close they were.

"You know what I'm talking about." Ray's smile grew, "You act all tough, but inside you're as soft as a marshmallow."

Hancock tuned back, trying to hide his discomfort at having his one human obsession standing so close as he opened the tap to rinse his plate before turning away to grab his coffee, "Sure I am Ray."

He can't be too close to Ray.

Rescues are the exception since, dragging Ray out of the way of a speeding bullet and stopping a car from running into him took priority over whatever personal issues he had. But when it was like this, just them together with no distractions or press conferences or threats of mortal danger to Ray's life Hancock could feel his control slowly slip away from him and he knew sooner or later he'd snap and then all hell would break loose. Not just with his psycho sister but with Ray as well and Hancock would rather be blue balled for the next ninety years than loose his best friend.

It all started a couple of months ago, the night after the bank hostage rescue when Hancock was helping Ray home.

Ray was drunk as fuck; Ray was so drunk he probably wouldn't have been able to spell his own name at the time if you had asked him to. Hancock gave a snort as he helped the human upstairs towards the bedroom that Ray shared with his wife since he's pretty sure Ray is the cheapest date he's ever seen. Two bottles of red wine and he was done.

Hancock can't even remember the last time two bottles of whiskey got him tipsy and at that moment the superhuman cringed a little.

God, he was a train wreck wasn't he. Still is in some ways.

Sometimes Hancock feels trapped in this new life that Ray built for him, like he was playing by someone else's rules just so he could fit in. Pretending to be something he's not.

But other times Hancock wasn't really sure he cared. He was himself with the people that mattered, he could be himself around Ray and really Hancock could care less about anyone else.

Except Aaron of course but that's a different situation entirely.

It was during these thoughts that Hancock suddenly realized just how much Ray meant to him. How thankful he was for the man's help, not just for helping him get the rest of the human population to start accepting him but for being the first person to show him kindness, real honest kindness in more than seventy years.

And right at that moment he felt Ray's breath's brushing against his neck. It smelled of berries and oak from the wine that they had during dinner and Hancock really loved wine. He rarely ever drank it before he met Ray since his main objective had always been to get as shitfaced as possible as soon as possible in order to make his existence just a little bit more bearable and as much as he loved the taste of wine it took too long to get him to the appropriate amount of drunk that he needed to be in order to make it through the day. And then of course he went to prison and he wasn't allowed to have any kind of alcohol whatsoever so yeah, Ray smelled really really good at that time.

Then Hancock noticed how nice it felt to have Ray's warm body pressed up against his own and it has been a long time since he got laid. Not that he couldn't get laid in any normal circumstance since there was always some psycho girl that saw him on the news and wanted the superhuman experience or maybe a hooker or two although they always charged more because of the mortal fear they all had of getting permanently wrecked.

Seriously, the humans have funny ideas on how his body works.

But somehow as Hancock made his way down the hallway, it was different from how it normally was around humans, different because it was Ray.

Seriously though the man doesn't understand the concept of personal space that coupled with the fact that he unlike the rest of them wasn't scared of Hancock made things all the more uncomfortable. Ray wasn't afraid of him, he's never been afraid. Unfortunately drunken Ray was even clingier and touchier than normal Ray.

And then Ray said something, or rather he mumbled something out against Hancock's ear.

Ray had been babbling out all kinds of nonsense since they left the restaurant a couple of minutes ago so Hancock learned to either just grunt, nod his head or just give a "sure Ray" every now and then and the human would be blissfully unaware of the fact that Hancock wasn't listening but instead too wrapped up in his own thoughts of how good his best friend smelled and felt. But this time what he said sounded more coherent,

"What?"

"I mean it ya know." Ray said and Hancock glanced down at the human wondering how on earth it was possible for someone to be as drunk as Ray was and still look so goddamn sincere. "Whatever happened before-before this doesn't matter, I'll always be there for you." Ray let his head rest on the superhero's shoulder leaning into the taller man a little more, "Even if you end up in a hospital in… Saudi Arabia! I don't care what anyone thinks. I'll-I'll be there. No matter what."

They were standing in the doorway of the bedroom by then and Hancock just sort of paused as he stared down at the human and a wave of emotion suddenly overwhelmed him, even more than it had earlier that day after he saved all those hostages and the crowd surrounding the bank cheered and clapped instead of screaming insults and venomous rage at him. Hancock felt his eyes begin to sting and they narrowed down under the strain, not knowing what to say when Ray suddenly leaned up towards his lips and whispered.

"I promise."

Before touching their lips together in a soft kiss and Hancock inhaled sharply, tensing tremendously as Ray lingered a little before pulling back, only for Hancock to follow his movement, placing a hand on the back of Ray's neck to keep him still as he pressed their lips together in the same kiss that Ray had given him only this time the human pressed back a little harder, wrapping his arms around Hancock's neck and it suddenly got heated.

Hancock wrapped his arms around Ray's waist being careful not to crush the human or hurt him but still determined to press their bodies together as tightly together as possible and Ray let out a soft moan. Hancock's grip tightened even more and he broke the kiss, leaning his head on the human's shoulder to catch his breath when Ray suddenly breathed against his ear.

"Wow, that was… hey can you do that again." John almost gaped at him wondering where on earth that was coming from and exactly why Ray, his supposedly very married and very heterosexual best friend, was acting so calm and wanted to _do that again_ when he remembered exactly how drunk his best friend really was.

"I don't think so Ray." Hancock said as he tried to pull away only for the human to pull himself up almost standing on his toes so he could kiss the super hero again and Hancock let him even though he knew what a severely bad idea it was for him to do. Ray ran his tongue along the seam of his lips and Hancock opened his mouth almost on instinct to let the appendage inside causing both men to groan in pleasure as their tongues moved together before the kiss became heated and Hancock's arms slipped back around Ray's waist only for the human to break it all over again taking I panting breaths as Hancock's lips moved down to his jaw and neck, Ray started moving backwards urging the superhero to follow until his legs hit the bed and they both fell on top it. The human gasped when his back made contact only to grab the sides of Hancock's head to pull it up towards his face.

"One more time." Ray breathed and Hancock closed the distance between them, pressing down on the human causing their erections to make contact and grind against one another through their clothes, Ray moaned into Hancock's mouth as he spread his legs a little wider while Hancock briefly wondered how on earth they managed to get that worked up that quickly but that thought only stayed for a moment before he felt Ray start tugging at his jacket trying to pull it off and Hancock was about to help him with that when he was suddenly wrenched away and the air around him suddenly moved in a blur.

Hancock gasped when he found himself standing in the middle of the living room only to look up and find Mary standing in front of him with a dark glare in her eyes.

"You are not doing this to me again." The blonde woman said as her hands clenched and Hancock just stared back at her in confusion wondering what in the hell just happened when Mary suddenly moved, going faster than any human is meant to go and Hancock was so surprised that he barely had time to react before he the air was knocked out of him and he went right through the wall bouncing out into the street to land in a station wagon parked just outside of the house.

Hancock groaned in pain, wondering how why on earth he was actually _feeling_ pain when Mary was suddenly floating right over him as she growled, "This is your first and final warning, stay away from Ray."

The woman turned and went back into the house and Hancock just sat there in the crushed remains of the car with wide eyes wondering what in the fuck just happened.

It was the next day when he found out what had happened. He found out that Mary was his sister and that they were created in pairs. After the mess with those escaped convicts he learnt that he could only keep his superhuman abilities as long as he stayed away from her and then of course he learnt what Ray was to them as well.

Every now and then, a very special human would be born one that was meant to help them be happy. It was a gift that they were given in order to experience love and peace and give them happy lives for however long that human remained to live. The trouble is that there was only one human given for each pair so it was left among the angelic beings to decide among them as to who would be allowed to keep the human. Of course there was a second option in which they could share the human, which was essentially what happened to all of the other pairs that were created with them. They grew tired of the fighting and the lonely isolation so they'd compromise and decide to share. They'd become mortal, grow old and eventually die with their shared human partner.

The same outcome was expected for Hancock and Mary, since Ray was their shared human, but unfortunately Hancock and Mary were incredibly stubborn and possessive… and had some severe anger control issues so the whole sharing thing was never an option as far as they were concerned.

From what Hancock understands, they tried the whole share the human thing a couple of times in Greece, Rome, London and then eighty years ago in Miami and apparently things did not go well. Two of those times, Hancock ended up stealing the human's affections away from her and the other times well, let's just say that Mary didn't tend to play fair and Hancock got the short end of it.

But that was eighty years ago, now they have Ray.

Hancock isn't the same person he used to be back then; Mary says so all the time.

He isn't above playing dirty anymore either.

"Look I swear the meeting won't take long, I'm just finishing up my pitch from yesterday." Ray said rinsing out his cup before setting it down in the sink to look up at the superhero, "What're your plans for today anyway."

"Not much." Hancock shrugged, "Unless someone gets stupid and tries to hold up a convenience store I won't have much to do. None of the real action starts up before midnight anyway."

"Hmm." Ray hummed before his eyes suddenly lit up, "Hey maybe we could go out later, I haven't been in New York for a while plus you promised to take me flying two months ago but you still haven't made good on it."

Hancock paused feeling heat rush up to his face since he had a very good reason as to why he hasn't taken Ray flying yet.

See flying with Ray would entail actually needing to get close to Ray, hold him and have Ray hold him back and despite the fact that Ray didn't seem to remember anything that happened between them the last time Hancock got that close one year ago, he still did and the superhero honestly feared what might happen should he let Ray get that close again. Feel the humans body heat pressed up against his own and Ray's soft breaths against his neck.

No, no, no. No flying with Ray.

But he still loves hanging out with his best friend and with his beloved sister nowhere in sight to ruin the fun, there are other things they could do instead.

"Maybe." Hancock tried with a wry smile, "What time do you think you'll be back?"

"I don't know, four maybe. I should probably check in with Aaron and hear how his soccer game wen-… Mary?"

Ray suddenly said as he stared right across the kitchen towards the living room wall like windows and Hancock resisted the urge to growl when he caught sight of the blonde hovering just outside of the building dressed in all black with a pair of glasses covering her eyes. Ray rushed over to the living room and opened the sliding door leading to the balcony outside and Hancock followed, making sure to stay inside the building while Mary stayed outside of it.

"Mary, what're you doing here?" Ray asked as he stepped onto the balcony and Hancock just watched on as Mary spoke, "I heard about the hostage situation that happened yesterday. Are you O.K?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ray started casting a glance back at Hancock in concern before he spoke, "Honey, you know you're not supposed to be here."

"I got worried Ray. It was all over the news last night and you didn't call-"

"I didn't know it was on the news. John actually took care of it pretty quickly so…" Ray paused before letting out a sigh, "Look, I was going to tell you as soon as I made it home but I'm sorry. I should've called sooner, does Aaron know?"

"No, I took him to nana's so he's fine." Mary said as she edged a little closer, "Go get your things and I'll take you home.''

"I can't, I have another meeting with Shield Technologies today."

Mary gave an exasperated sigh, "Again, babe?!"

Ray rolled his eyes, "Yes, again. I never got to finish yesterday so-" Ray cut himself off as he cast a quick glance down at his watch, "Look I already gave Hancock this speech and I'm running late. I need to go grab my things, be right back."

The human leaned over the railing on the balcony and Mary moved forward to meet him in a quick kiss before Ray pulled back to rush back into the apartment. They both watched him go, turning around a corner into the hallway towards the bedrooms when Mary suddenly took her glasses of and gave Hancock one of the coldest glares he's ever had the misfortune of experiencing.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him."

Hancock rolled his eyes, "He was in the middle of a hostage situation, what did you want me to do, leave him there?"

"Rescuing him is fine, but why did he come back here instead of going to a hotel?"

"He wanted to hang out, catch up on old times." Hancock said smugly he could almost feel the anger radiating from the woman's form as the air suddenly began to warm and vibrate with energy, "Get away from the crazy for a little while."

Mary's eyes narrowed down at him and Hancock could both see and feel storm clouds begin to gather in the distance, "You think you're cute don't you?"

"Ray says I'm adorable." Hancock added with a smirk, folding his arms across his chest and the blonde's eyes darkened even more, "Final warning little brother, back off. This human is mine, I saw him first and if you think for even one minute that I'm going to let you take him away from me you-"

"So John I'll see you later-whoa." Ray said as he entered the room only for his eyes to go wide when he looked up at the sky outside the window to see the storm clouds circling above. The human stepped closer and stopped right beside Hancock before he spoke, still staring in the sky, "Uh… Honey, maybe you should go."

Mary's gaze snapped over to Ray and she almost gaped before looking up at the sky and her hands clenched, "But Ray-"

"Seriously, it's not safe for either of you. I'll be back home on the first flight tomorrow O.K. but you really need to go." Ray said looking worried when Hancock gave a smirk, "Yeah, you should go. I'll take care of Ray while you're gone."

Mary glared and thunder called in the distance before she let out a heavy sigh, putting her glasses back over her eyes, "Fine, but I'd really prefer it if you came back home tonight."

Ray made to speak only for Hancock to cut him off, "He can't, promised I'd take him flying tonight." Ray looked up at Hancock with a bright grin and Mary's jaw clenched. "But he'll be back tomorrow and hey, maybe I'll stop by for breakfast. Ray says you make the best pancakes in Seattle."

"That's great!" Ray said when his phone suddenly rang and he shuffled through his pockets to find it and gasped at the name he saw, "I really need to go and Mary so do you, the storm's getting closer honey. Bye John."

Ray immediately turned and left the apartment all while John kept his eyes on Mary and the woman's hands were clenched so tight her knuckles were turning white.

"You won't get away with-"

"Uh uh uh, you heard what Ray said, the storms coming. You should go." Hancock said with a wide grin and Mary let out one more growl as she turned around and flew away. Moving so fast the force caused the entire glass wall to break and Hancock had to raise his hands to block the glass shards that went flying through the air. Once the air settled he looked up and let out a sigh as he looked up at the clear blue skies.

Great now he has to get the windows replaced.

But it's not so bad; he and Ray will probably be out for most of the night anyway.

And at that thought Hancock couldn't help but smile as he headed to the kitchen to go get the broom and clean up the glass.

 **The End**

 **A/N: yeah**

 **Please review**


End file.
